mizaho Vs Yumichika
by xarinam
Summary: Ikkaku et Yumichika dorment chez Mizaho pendant une mission. Comme d'habitude, c'est l'enfer pour Ikkaku. Mais Yumichika a un plan : embrasser Ikkaku devant Mizaho mais tout se passera pas bien pour lui après. Ikkaku/Yumichika.


Ikkaku était enragé et il n'arrêtait pas de marcher de long en large et c'était limite si sa tête ne devenait pas rouge. Qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état? La vice-capitaine qui passe son temps a le traiter le boule de billard et qui machouillait son crane ou qui lui crachait dessus? Non... A cause des nouvelles recrues qui sont assez faiblard et qui ne supporte pas ses entrainements intensifs? Non. A cause des autres divisions? Non. A cause d'une humaine du nom de Mizuho? OUI! Cette humaine c'était mis dans la tête qu'Ikkaku était l'homme de sa vie. Et pour cela elle faisait tout pour qu'il l'aime mais à cause d'elle, lui et Ikkaku ne pouvait pas travailler tranquilement... Ah oui c'était vrai, si ils étaient là à la base c'était parce qu'ils avaient une mission spécial qui consistait a capturer un certain hollow, avec Mizaho tout le temps autour d'eux il l'avait complètement oublié et il était sûr qu'Ikkaku ne s'en souvenait plus... Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen pour qu'elle les laisse tranquil... Il commença a se mordiller le pouce comme il le faisait assez souvent quand il était stressé ou quand il réfléchissait trop... Il avait deux plans mais l'un avait déjà été refusé : acheter une perruque. Il était sûr que ce plan marcherait étant donné qu'elle était a fond sur les hommes chauves mais Ikkaku ne voulait vraiment pas... Sinon son deuxième plan c'était de faire croire qu'Ikkaku était en relation avec quelqu'un, mais la seule personne qui pouvait jouer son amant c'était lui, et Yumichika n'était vraiment pas pour... Pourquoi? Il avait peur que son meilleur ami comprène ses véritables sentiments pour lui... Mais il n'eût pas le choix, car il entendit la fille arriver en l'appelant darling. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre, Yumichika sauta sur Ikkaku le faisant tomber au sol, et l'embrassa. Bien sûr son ami ne comprenait rien et ne réagissait pas mais lui savait que la fille était choqué et qu'elle penserait qu'ils seront en couple. Mais le brun ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui arriva.

Mizaho l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'éloigna d'Ikkaku et tira fort dessus.

Mizaho : Comment oses tu me voler mon homme!

Yumichika se retint d'attraper Fuji Kujaku et la tuer pour avoir toucher ses cheveux mais c'est Ikkaku qui réagit le premier en attrapant la main de la jeune femme et la serra assez fort pour qu'elle lache les cheveux.

Ikkaku : Qu'est ce qui te prends?

Mizaho : Et toi? Embrasser un homme? T'es pas gay! T'es mon fiancé!

Mais l'homme chauve ("qui ne l'ai pas") la poussa du passage, aida son ami a se relever et il le tira par le bras et ils sortirent pour essayer de trouver le hollow. C'était maintenant au tour de Yumichika d'être en rage. Il marchait assez vite et essayait d'applatir ses cheveux.

Yumichika : Comment a-t-elle osez toucher mes cheveux avec ses sales mains! Si on avait un autre endroit où dormir tu peux être sûr que je la... ! RAH! J'arrive pas a croire qu'une personne comme elle ose me tirer mes cheveux!

Ikkaku : Merci.

Il était tellement dans sa rage qu'il avait oublié que son ami était là... Il se retourna pour le regarder. Il était assez géné ce qui était rare. Et il pensa que sa valait le coup de s'être fait tirer les cheveux pour voir cette émotion sur le visage d'Ikkaku.

Yumichika : Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre idée et vu qu'on devait chercher ce hollow ce soir je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle nous gène.

Ikkaku : Tu sais qu'elle risque de te traiter mal maintenant?

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail... Il soupira et reprit son chemin.

Yumichika : On vera allez dépéchons nous de trouver ce hollow et nous pourons rentrer chez nous.

Mais comme à chaque fois ils ne le trouvèrent pas et retournèrent à l'appartement des deux humains en soupirant... Leur enfer n'était pas fini... Et cela fut confirmé dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Ikkaku avait comme d'habitude son pijama au pied du lit mais pour Yumichika il n'y avait rien. Il soupira et se coucha en restant avec ses vêtements. Il fit semblant de s'être endormit pour ne pas discuter avec son ami, mais ce dernier s'en voulait un peu... Il savait que son ami ne supportait pas de dormir dans les vêtements qu'il avait porté dans la journée car il trouvait sa sale.

Le lendemain Yumichika se reveilla plus tôt pour se coiffer, s'habiller et m'être ses plumes mais première surprise : il n'y avait pas de vêtements! Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas supporter de porter les mêmes vêtements pendant deux jours et une nuit. Et la deuxième surprise : ses quatre plumes avait disparu. Il fouilla partout dans la salle de bain pour les trouver mais rien. Il soupira et sortit un peu embetté d'avoir perdu ses plumes, depuis qu'il c'était coupé les cheuveux il les avaient toujours porter... Il s'assit à table devant son assiète mais il vu choqué. Il n'avait rien a manger mais ses plumes déchiré en petits morceaux! Comment elle avait osé! Il se leva furieux et fonça vers elle.

Yumichika : Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi tu me traites comme sa?

Mizaho : En amour comme à la guerre. Ikkaku est à moi.

Il attrapa son portable et sortit en colère. Non pas pour chercher le hollow mais pour faire les boutiques. Il lui fallu une bonne heure pour trouver une tenue qui lui allait. Il ressortit avec un pantalon noir, un t-shirt de la même couleur et une veste rouge. Il regarda son reflet, il ressemblait enfin à quelque chose de bien mais en regardant son visage il perdit son sourire... Sans ses plumes il était moins beau... Il décida de faire plusieurs boutiques pour en retrouver mais il n'en eût pas le temps car un message sur son portable le prévint d'un hollow. Ce n'était pas celui qu'ils rechercheraient mais sa l'occuperait. Il avala une pillule, sortit de son gigai et partit le plus vite possible vers le hollow. Bien sûr il ne fut pas surpris de voir Ikkaku entrain de donner le coups final.

Ikkaku : Hey Yumichika où étais-tu? J'ai du me débrouiller tout seul avec la folle.

Yumichika : Il a fallu que j'aille m'acheter d'autres vêtements je n'allais pas porter les mêmes vêtements qu'hier se n'est pas convenable pour quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi.

Le chauve se rapprocha de lui et après avoir regardé attentivement il fut surpris.

Ikkaku : Tiens? Tes plumes n'allait pas avec ta tenue?

Yumichika : Non c'est cette fille laide qui a décidé de me les déchiqueter pour en faire mon petit déjeuner!

Ca l'étonna qu'elle avait fait ça mais leur conversation fut interompu par un bip de leur téléphone qui signifie qu'un autre hollow était apparu.

Yumichika : Sa te gène si j'y vais cette fois ci j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu aussi.

ikkaku Non vas y.

Et ils se séparèrent. Le brun partit combattre le hollow et l'autre retourna dans son gigai pour aller faire une course... Il détestait faire les boutiques mais bon... C'était de sa faute si son ami n'avait plus ses plumes et il savait qu'il y tenait mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi... Il avait fait trois boutiques et par chance il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait deux plumes rouges et deux jaunes. Il les rangea sur lui et chercha son ami qui était retourné dans son gigai.

Ikkaku : On rentre?

Yumichika : Non merci... Je tiens à cette tenue.

Ikkaku : Et tu vas aller dormir où? Je croyais que l'idée de dormir dehors te répugnait.

Yumichika : C'est le cas mais il est préférable pour une personne aussi belle que moi de dormir dehors plutôt que de se faire abimer les cheveux par une harpie.

Ikkaku : Bien attends moi là.

Le chauve partit en courant jusqu'à l'appartement de Mizaho. Il sourit en entendant que la peste humaine était sous la douche donc il attrapa tous les t-shirts qu'elle avait fait et les déchiqueta. Elle les posa sur la table, prit une feuille et écrivit en gros : "Je ne suis pas à toi et merci de m'avoir compris que j'aimais Yumichika". Il rigola, il était sûr que sa l'énerverait. Il attrapa deux sacs de couchage qui était dans la chambre, ainsi que de la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour le repas du soir. Et avec tout cela il resortit avant que l'humaine le voit partir avec ses affaires et rejoin Yumichika qui l'attendait au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé.

Yumichika : C'est quoi tout ça?

Ikkaku : Je t'expliquerais tout plus tards, on va camper dans la forêt.

Ils s'installèrent dans un endroit assez calme et commencèrent a manger pendant qu'Ikkaku leur expliquait ce qu'il avait fait (bien sûr sans lui dire qu'il avait écrit à Mizaho qu'il comptait sortir avec lui). Le brun se tordait de rire en imaginant le visage de la harpie en voyant toutes ses affaires déchirés. Après ce repas ils s'allongèrent dans leur sac de couchage. Ikkaku regardait son meilleur ami regarder les étoiles avec ce si beau regard violet et à ce moment il se souvint qu'il avait acheté un cadeau pour lui.

Ikkaku : Ah oui c'est vrai. Ferme les yeux.

Yumichika le regarda étrangement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas mais ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps, l'autre attrapa ce qu'il utilisait pour coller les plumes dans les affaires qu'il avait ramené et colla les plumes sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier rigolait légèrement.

Yumichika : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Mais la seconde d'après il rougissait comme pas possible car son ami fouillait dans ses habits.

Yumichika : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ikkaku : Je cherche ton mirroir, je sais que t'en as toujours un sur toi. Ah voila! Ouvre les yeux.

L'autre lui obéit et vit son reflet dans son mirroir et remarqua que ce qu'il lui avait mit sur son visage c'était ses plumes. Il sourit et regarda son reflet pendant quelques secondes et prit le mirroir des mains de son ami et le rangea dans sa tenue.

Yumichika : Merci je préfère être comme...

Il n'avait pas eût le temps de finir sa phrase que le chauve l'embrassait. Dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent le brun regardait l'autre plus qu'étonné et surtout rouge, il ne savait pas du tout si c'était parce que son ami était bourré ou parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment qu'il l'avait embrassé mais sa ne pouvait être que la dernière possibilité étant donné qu'il ne sentait pas l'alcool...

Ikkaku : C'était pour m'avoir surpris hier.

Yumichika : C'est juste pour me surprendre ou parce que...

Ikkaku : Tu es beau mais pas très malin.

Yumichika : Comment ose...!

Le plus fort des deux l'embrassait à nouveau pour lui couper la parole. Il rigolait intérieurement c'était marrant de le mettre dans tous ses états puis de tout calmer seulement avec un baiser. Il garda ses yeux ouvert pour admirer le visage de son futur amant, il était encore plus magnifique de d'habitude à cause de ses petites rougeurs aux joues, ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage. Il adorait cette vision et se jura intérieurement de la revoir le plus souvent possible.


End file.
